


“你觉得呢？”

by redlami



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 0.01 rambling, 99.9 nonsense, Kinda, M/M, They love each other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlami/pseuds/redlami
Summary: 游啊游，他游到死角里，转个圈又困住自己了。
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 2





	“你觉得呢？”

**Author's Note:**

> *被手而不是脑子主导的谁知道什么登西

“你觉得呢？”  
汉尼拔一直这么问我，“你觉得呢，亲爱的？”  
我不做声，扣扣指甲缝。  
所以汉尼拔把我轻轻推到在床上，我不自觉握紧拳头，眼睛越过他的肩膀看向天花板。  
汉尼拔把我的运动裤剥了下来，我的大腿起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，我在心里默念求上帝保佑别让汉尼拔注意到，如果光是因为被剥了裤子就紧张起来，我担心待会他会一边笑我一边用假阴茎干自己，还不让我碰他一下。于是我就只能悲惨地撸着自己，然后看着他怎么把自己爽上天堂。  
万幸，汉尼拔没有停顿地进行了下一个步骤——他掏出了我已经胀大的阴茎，开始亲吻舔舐它。  
一股电流窜过我的腹股沟，在我还没意识到自己在干什么的时候，我就已经剧烈的挺腰，并且打心底里希望余下部分的阴茎也能在汉尼拔湿热的口腔里被挤压按摩。  
汉尼拔的口活一向很出色，他的咽射反应很微弱，我可以尽情地顶进去，直到汉尼拔的鼻子碰上我的下腹，而这也是他希望我做的。  
我们关系最开始的时候我甚至认为汉尼拔是性瘾者，原因无他，只不过是汉尼拔的做爱频率高到吓人，他无时无刻都在渴求皮肤接触——当然，由于他一贯高高在上的作风，这相当于用眼神在调情，稍微露骨的举动一点没有。但只要我看向他，他的眼角都在对我求欢，更别提他刻薄的唇线向下倾斜的奇妙的弧度。我知道的，只要一看向他，我就知道。他爱惨我了。  
也是现在，汉尼拔在床边跪下来，他的魔法开始奏效，我的阴茎在汉尼拔的嘴里硬到发疼。他的那些恰到好处的闷哼，吞咽和呛声，这一切都是他的魔法，他想用这些东西搞疯我，好钻进我的脑子里为所欲为。  
我听到汉尼拔移动双腿时布料摩挲的响声，知道他现在正在把他自己的阴茎掏出来，吸男人的鸡巴毫无疑问让我的自命不凡的心理医生兴奋起来了。  
汉尼拔一只手按住我的大腿，一只手毫无廉耻地当着我的面开始自慰，滑腻的水声溢满了我们俩之间的缝隙。我的脑袋开始发热，汗湿的手掌心抓着底下的床单，一层细细密密的汗在背上隐现，之后的事我大概有那么一两秒的空白，唯一能回忆起来的只有汉尼拔突然用力吸吮我的龟头，又没有仁慈心的挤压我的阴囊。  
等我回过神来那会儿，汉尼拔嘴里还嘬着我的阴茎 ，我不用坐起来就能知道汉尼拔又射了一次，他的精液沾在自己的小腹和我的膝盖内侧，而我的精液都被他吞进了肚子，一滴不差。  
好医生做什么都要完美无缺，我有时候真爱他这一点。  
我捏捏鼻梁骨，这时候暖烘烘的沼泽还没有退却，我和汉尼拔之间还有商量的余地，而不只是一个人的操控——或者无论我们俩之间涌动的东西是什么。  
也是一个恰到好处的时机让我终于跟汉尼拔摊牌——“我们得有个孩子。”事实再明显不过，如果没有个孩子让我们分散注意力，我们迟早会腻了对方，最后不是我杀了汉尼拔就是汉尼拔吃了我。我们得搞个孩子出来。这样汉尼拔不会成天盘算怎么折磨我的脑袋，我也能——也许——组成一个家庭？  
我和汉尼拔是很早之前就有过家庭的雏形，但是汉尼拔杀掉ab之后这个家庭很不幸的被搞散了。对的，这是两个人的错，但是如果汉尼拔当初肯早点走——好吧，如果那样他就不算是“汉尼拔”了，我们伟大高尚的罗马将军。huh!  
汉尼拔显而易见地毫不惊讶，他点点头说为什么不呢威尔，然后就站起来扭着屁股走到浴室去了。  
两人长时间待到一块确实能培养出一些默契来的，尽管有些默契看起来毫无存在的必要。所以，我跟着汉尼拔进了浴室。默契，还是巴普洛夫？无论是什么，我的阴茎都已经重新硬了起来，因为我知道等着我的是什么。  
汉尼拔的确有张巧嘴，尤其在口活这方面，简直是无人能出其二，但我们来到浴室不是为了另一个口活。显然，这些事汉尼拔乐在其中。他总是孜孜不倦地——而且也能找到新办法来刺激我的大脑皮层。也许下一次我们的新花样得晋级到在死人面前做爱，但汉尼拔不会这样做的，那样太粗鲁了。他会吗？就在我们的下一次狩猎途中？  
浴室湿漉漉充斥热雾，汉尼拔已经在浴缸里躺好了，四肢敞开，舒舒服服泡在热水里。浴缸旁边搁了瓶醒好的红酒，还有几只香薰蜡烛，万幸没有浴球炸弹。那是彻头彻尾的废物点心，压根不知道为什么会被发明，更别提成千上万的人真的会去买这个玩意。人类没救了。他们都疯了。  
他看起来真的很舒服，暖烘烘的水汽糊在我们俩之间，汉尼拔现在已经变成了纯粹的享受主义者。看他这副模样，我差点想不起来一起逃亡的时候是谁跟我抢烤鱼了，顺带一提，没加盐的海鱼也很咸。  
汉尼拔看着我说，噢威尔我没料到你也会来如你所见这已经没空隙了。  
他真不害臊，我怎么没早点看出来。  
我抿紧嘴唇，一声不吭躺倒进了汉尼拔的怀抱。水拍在身上有点刺痛，但那是热水，我还躺进汉尼拔的胸膛上——除了溅出来的躺在黑白棋盘瓷砖上的一滩水，那会让汉尼拔变得很不高兴，但除此之外，一切都完美极了。尤其如果对比对象是冰凉的北大西洋，当时我们的入水动作糟糕透顶，我一度怀疑我的尾椎骨被撞碎了，但汉尼拔坚称那是我的幻觉，因为他才是垫底的那个。紧接着我就又担心了好久他的尾椎骨康健情况。  
所以我说，他的墓碑应该刻上：汉尼拔莱克特，切萨匹克杀手，威尔格雷姆的爱人，一个糟糕透顶的人。  
不不不。威尔格雷姆的爱人，一个糟糕透顶的人？听起来怪怪的，我有点不太像个正常人。就好像说，我的品味跟汉尼拔的为人一样不堪一击。erh  
更正：汉尼拔莱克特，幸运的成为威尔格雷姆的爱人，仍然糟糕透顶。  
汉尼拔在我耳朵旁边小小的笑了下，嘟嘟囔囔让我晚点再想他的墓志铭。这真的让人毛骨悚然，我说什么来着？两个经常呆在一块的人会培养出一些毫无必要的默契。他，伟大的汉尼拔，毫无疑问按照他一贯的作风，让这些毫无用处的默契升华到了一个令人毛骨悚然的高度，把我终于玩弄于鼓掌之中。他能字面意义上的知道我下一步要迈多大。我被迫习惯了这一点，并且学着按汉尼拔看透我的方式观察汉尼拔，迄今为止，成果颇丰。我能准确分辨汉尼拔那些稀奇古怪的小暗示，拿最近的一个例子来说，我跟着他进了浴室，因为他微妙的扭动胯骨的弧度高声宣扬了汉尼拔现在急切需要被我好好肏开。好医生从来不会说，威尔我需要你现在好好的肏我一顿，他只会背对我，强迫我观察他背脊的弧度，然后等我主动提供一次性爱。  
我听起来就像个随用随丢的假阴茎，这点挺悲哀的。但不那么悲哀的是我知道汉尼拔无可救药的爱着我。是的，我们的路途是坎坷了一点。他有没有让我以为自己疯了？是的他有。他有没有把一箩筐谋杀案按在我头上？是的他有。他有没有让我以为是我分尸了我们的女儿？是的他有。他有没有割了我们女儿的喉咙恰恰好割在长好的疤痕上最后放任她死于失血性休克？是的他有。他有没有后来跟其他人私奔到欧洲？是的他有。他被关在精神病院的时候有没有教唆红龙去干掉我的老婆孩子试图单方面终结我的婚姻？是的他有。  
不，我确实蛮可悲了。  
我缩在汉尼拔胸前，感觉自己是块没脑子的海星。好歹海星还能再生。我就是个废物点心。  
干杯天才。


End file.
